Figures A and B
by kap0w
Summary: God, he hoped she didn’t shoot him. That was a very good possibility. He hadn’t thought of that before.' TATE. Onsehot. Songfic. OhJoy.


One. Hi. Another song fic. Coz SwaB's next chapter is a looong long way off.

Two. This band is swawesome.

Three. Yes, that is a word. As is procrastinatable.

Four. I now know what a disclaimer is. And to think, i thought it was a Anti-Repo company. But alas, i still don't own.

Five. Kinda random phrasing. But what can you do. You can flame me if you want. That'll be super fun.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Parking the car outside the apartment complex, he fixed his eyes on a window on the second story.

The light was off. Not a surprise there. 3am tends to have that effect on people.

Opening the car door and stepping out into the cool night air, he walked around to the boot of the car, opening it and pulling out a three fairly solid objects.

With a slam, he shut the boot, wincing at how loud it was. Damn. Setting the objects on the hood of his car he then walked over to the garden out front of the complex and picked up some pebbles.

One, two. Thank god it was only on the second floor. And…. to the right. He lobbed a couple of pebbles towards the darkened window until a few made some definite taps that were bound to get someone out of bed. God, he hoped she didn't shoot him. That was a very good possibility. He hadn't thought of that before. Was that even the right window? Dammit, he should pay more attention. Just to be safe, he threw some more pebbles at the windows on either side of the former one. That should do it.

What was taking her so long?

Leaning back onto the hood of his car he pressed the _on _button on the central object and pressed another button a few times…

_Present for a presentation, presented presently._

_There's no "I" in "team", no "me" in "us", no "you" in "we"._

_I'll write down letters inside letters, but I can't let her see._

_I'll pass them forward with a foreword, but they won't mean a thing._

The first stanza of the song blasted out of the two speakers on either side of his CD player, the volume dial turned up as high as possible, only faintly vibrating the car hood. God, it was so loud. Was this how it was supposed to sound?

_I treasure torn out paper from the corner of a page._

_Measure worn out epigrams for signs of change with age._

_I'll figure out that figurative of figures "A" and "B",_

_Images I imagined with pretty imagery,_

_(Means you and me.)_

The sliding door to the balcony on the second floor opened with force, the shadowy figure storming over to the ledge of the to peer down at him.

"What the hell?" She shouted.

"Hi Kate!" He shouted back cheerily.

"DiNozzo!?" He noticed she wasn't a happy camper. Not that surprising. Beaming, he raised the CD player above his head.

_You and me,_

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_We might be made for this,_

_You and me._

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_Oh, just wait and see._

Doors and windows on other levels of the complex were already opening quickly, the majority of tenants pissed off, a few curious, and the rest (meaning only a couple) already dead to the world.

Amongst the yelling of people from both inside and outside, Kate leant her elbows on the railings and buried her face in her hands.

"What are you doing?" She groaned loudly at him above the racket.

"Doing what you wanted!" he replied, the CD player still holding a vigil above his head with the song blasting out.

She groaned again.

_It's so far away, but I've planned a date,_

_And that's at least a start to get inside your heart._

_It might be you and me._

_Oh, we could be a team._

_It might be you and me,_

_Just wait and see, oh._

"I didn't want this!" She protested as nearly everyone shot her a murderous glare.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yen, you did!" Tony argued, "Remember, you were talking today at work, how you got dumped by your latest fliing, saying how, for the next guy, it's gonna take a hell of a grand gesture to woo you!"

"That's not-"

"And i figure, this is a perfect song with the lyrics and everything!"

"I've never-"

"I'm trying to woo you Katie!"

Her head buried into her hands again.

"I figure, if it works in the movies, it can work in real life!" He didn't back down.

Kate disappeared.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

_You and me,_

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_We might be made for this,_

_You and me._

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_Oh, just wait and see._

"Kate?" Tony yelled up hesitantly.

No answer.

He turned the music down and held up his hands apologetically to everyone death staring him. He ducked.

"Hey!" He shouted up indignantly at Floor 7 who had discarded a couple of tomatoes in Tony's general direction.

Kate was still missing.

"Katie?" He called out again. "You're not gonna sneak up behind me and shoot me are ya?" He spun around, suddenly scared.

Still no Kate.

_You and me,_

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_We might be made for this,_

_You and me._

_We could be made for this,_

_Wait and see._

_Oh, just wait and see._

"You're sweet," came a voice from the complex's main door.

Tony beamed.

"Sweet, but stupid." She corrected herself as she walked towards him in her pyjamas with a coat thrown over. "More-so the latter."

He smile went down a couple of notches, but he still smiled at her nonetheless. Then he noticed the gun.

He backed away and pointed at it.

She glared at him.

He held up his hands in defence.

She tucked the offending object away.

They stood about a metre apart now, the CD player tucked, forgotten, under his arm, the gun hooked in the waistline of her pants. They just stood there, eyeing each other. Then…

"So did it work?" He piped up.

"You pissed off my neighbours who are going to, eventually, return the favour when I least expect it. You pissed off not only my building but also at least a whole block of people. And I'm pretty sure you pissed off the cops who are on their way because of a dozen noise complaints."

"But did it work?" He persisted and set down the CD player back on the car bonnet. He stepped towards her.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's quarter past three in the morning."

"That wasn't answering me."

She set her mouth in a determined line and looked up at him.

Wow. They were close, she thought.

When had that happened?

"Closer to an answer…" He informed her quietly, cheekily.

His hand reaching out, Kate stiffened then relaxed as she felt the gun being pulled from her waist.

Tony set the gun down next to the player.

Kate sighed and Tony looked at her hopefully.

"It worked didn't it," He stated, grinning.

Silence.

"See, the movies are right. All a girl needs as a grand gesture is for a guy to serenade her with-"

"Dammit DiNozzo, does this work in the movies as well?" Kate interrupted him and pressed her lips against his, causing his sentence to die in his throat.

Pressing his hand into her back, the other into her hair, Tony met he kiss and felt her sink into him comfortably.

Tony pulled back reluctantly, but smiling.

"Yeh, that worked."

_It could be,_

_You and me, oh,_

_Wait and see._

_You and me, oh,_

_Wait and see._

**End.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Aww.

The song, for those of you playing at home, is **Figures A And B (Means You And Me)**:** Hellogoodbye.**

Yessiree bob.

R&Rplzkthnxbai.**  
**


End file.
